That Purple Coat
by animexpert-Shizen
Summary: In the end of this coincidental meeting, not only did Alois gain a coat, but Ciel, although unbeknownst to him, also received a new friend.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I was bored one day and began watching black butler. Finished the first and second season in 4 days ;D but haven't read the manga I'M SORRY  
Just like wanted to make something short and sweet so I went with a cute little one shot! (That I turned into a two shot)  
Supposed to take place before the first season occurs; sorry if any of the facts regarding the times things happened are off, but I did double check myself about five times.  
Also, earl Trancy refers to Alois as Jim Trancy here, because his real name is Jim Macken and the Earl has yet to change the boy's name, but I think he'd try to use the facade that the boys were his grandson if he ever took him out so he would pass on the last name, make sense? Maybe? Kinda? Sorta? Not really?

**Edit: **I got another favorite for this story and thought I'd read over it again, and I realized it had a lot of grammar issues and /this/ instead of italics. I type out _all _of my fanfictions on my phone then run them through word quickly after emailing it to the computer so :/ I mis a lot. I would like to thank anyone who read this though :D it means a lot to an author just to get a view let alone a favorite. You guys are too nice!

P.S. still haven't read the manga xD

* * *

The mocking sun shone bright on the disgustingly peaceful day. Cobblestone streets raised the volume of each step taken, except for those who were bare of feet. Light strew in from the less than effective curtains and urged a blue-haired man to wake. A cerulean eye batted open while the other was disguised behind a veil of bangs. The twelve-year-old groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. How troublesome, his butler wasn't here yet. Where in the blazes did that demon wander off to?! Just when he was about to give Sebastian the order to come to him, the raven-haired individual walked in with a cart of food.  
"Please excuse me sir, but the servants decided to have a bit of _fun_ in the kitchen and dining room so everything is a bit messy to say the least. I hope you don't mind breakfast in bed."  
"Your late." Was all the child replied before taking a plate and eating the sweets provided to him then sipping some tea.  
"Yes my lord, I will strive to be better." The man bowed before raising his crimson eyes back upon the boy. "Also there is... Something you may want to know." For Sebastian to use a round-about phrase or segue for anything was rare, and it usually meant trouble.  
"What is it?" The younger narrowed his eyes and the butler sighed.  
"Well you see, I was currently washing your clothing in the laundry room, located by the kitchen." _Oh no_ Ciel inwardly groaned. "Thankfully most of your clothes were saved and I almost have the mansion fixed, not to mention none of your other servants died-"  
"And the bad news?"  
"...Your favorite blue coat sir, it was ripped by falling shards of the ceiling. To the point where it may even take a wonderful butler such as myself at least a day to perfectly fix the tears."  
"And why didn't you save it?!" The smaller one shouted.  
"Because I was a bit occupied with the explosion in the kitchen at the time, among other things, and did not know about the incident even occurring." The butler thought back to that overly affectionate mutt Pluto, whom he had the _honor_ of taking care of, trying to hold the man back from entering the dangerous and flaming cooking area.  
"And my other coats?!" Ciel shouted furiously. "What about them?!"  
"Most of them... Were also destroyed... My apologies young master." The demon bowed again.  
"... What do I have left?!" The blue hair boy now stood and ran over to his coat closet, flinging open the doors. A garment of high quality stared back mockingly. He pulled the coat out, holding it as if it were a dirty tissue. "... I've always hated the color purple."

Ciel Phantomhive strode down the stone streets with his trusty cane helping him keep balance. The stupid little weaknesses he often felt in his ankle and knee joints are what delivered to him the otherwise useless object. He wore a pair of dark onyx knee-shorts and a black patch covered his right eye. Then to top it off he also wore that _beautiful_ amethyst outer layer. He decided not to wear the top hat today, as it would but clash with his coat because of the ribbon color tied around the accessory. Honestly he would have just not worn the rather oversize coat (that went down past his knees, with sleeves that had to be rolled up a few times to fit comfortably) at all, but Sebastian insisted, even though it was most certainly not "a little chilly today, my Young Master." He was out and about by himself while Sebastian had been fixing the ruined mansion, as it was a task the others couldn't even hope to do on their own.  
Everything was going well actually. He had to admit he sometimes wished they would destroy the residence more often. Now his violin classes and other tutor sessions were canceled, instead of another mission, the queen instead sent condolences, and his butler wasn't right on his heels with every step he took. Yes, everything was turning out swimmingly, that is until the accusations of a rather large cow-looking woman resonated through the streets.  
As the queen's watchdog, it was simply his duty to run to the scene of distress. There, an elder teen, looking to be about 13, stood receiving an earful from a local policeman. He possessed shaggy blonde hair and a set of beautiful sky-blue eyes. The man that appeared to be his grandfather scowled behind him, obviously angered.  
"Stop denying it! This young woman said very clearly that she saw you steal it!" The loud officer man boomed with anger. The teen looked around at everyone's accusatory stares and felt as if it were necessary to curl up in a shell that didn't exist and just die. No one trusted him, and no one loved him, _just like always_.  
"If you apologize right now, we'll let you go without pressing charges." The cow-woman mooed. The adolescent turned back to the elder man and felt a cold stare warning him of what would happen later that day if he were not innocent. The grey-haired male then turned to the shop-owning woman.  
"Please excuse my grandson, he-"  
"No, I demand an apology directly from him." She insisted. Ciel growled to the side; it was quite obvious the young teen was innocent; any dolt who knew the basics of body language could tell you that. Seemingly hearing the queen's guard-dog make his warning signal, the shop owner turned to him. "Ah! Look here! You can even apologize to the man who made the toy you stole; go on now." The blonde lowered his gaze as tears streamed down his face.  
"Jim, say it now."  
"But grandfather-"  
"Jim Trancy you will confess to your crimes!"  
"Yes... Of course..." He looked Ciel right in the eyes. "I'm s-"  
"Hold on." The eyepatched-boy interrupted the teen. "This isn't much of a fair "trial" now is it?" Ciel snapped his cane down hard on the pavement. "_Your honor_" He gestured to the large woman and gave a mock bow. "Have you even collected his testimony? You're obviously new to the law system. If I may partake in the position as his lawyer;" he turned to the blonde boy instead of waiting for approval. "Did you steal the toy?" Jim took a deep breath and clamped his eyes shut.  
"No... I did not." Ciel smirked at this reply before turning to the owner of the shop.  
"May I please ask just how you are certain it was him?" The female nodded her head quickly.  
"Yes well you see my daughter said she saw him take it and then a few over people said that he did look suspicious, so it must have been him!" Ciel had to fight the urge to spit on these idiots. Instead he merely scoffed.  
"That's your evidence? What a laugh! Exactly what was taken?" The bluenette leaned on his walking cane and chuckled.  
"A-ah an um, a ballerina doll, from the Funtom company nonetheless." The woman said running a hand nervously through her greying hair.  
"Why on earth would he want a ballerina doll?" Ciel laughed.  
"Well it was that special doll that you produced! The one that was rather expensive! I bet he'll sell it for a fortune." She insisted glaring at the teen who was staring in wonder at the smaller individual trying to defend him.  
"Yes but why would he need money, his grandfather seems fairly wealthy does he not?"  
"I bet to him it's not enough. The rich are but greedy people!"  
"Ah yes, but so are the poor. May I ask if your daughter is in the same monetary condition as yourself?"  
"Well of course, she lives with me!" The woman said narrowing her eyes at Ciel this time. "... Don't tell me you're suggesting-"  
"Mam'm, I do believe that she was the one who had taken the doll." The cow let out a ferocious roar of anger.  
"How dare you try to blame this on my daughter! You may be a rich man, but you have no right t-" the boy blinked once before pointing to the little girl next to the woman. She stopped her rant and turned to the sobbing child. The youngest out of everyone there handed her mother a delicate ballerina with a detailed face, gorgeous pink leotard, and a matching sparkly tutu. The cow-woman grew wide-eyed in surprise. "Honey! How could you!?"  
"W-Well you said that I couldn't have the doll unless I had the money, but I didn't so I stole it, b-but you noticed and I was afraid of getting in trouble and, and-" she began wailing and the shop owner turned to Ciel with a grudged expression.  
"... Fine... It's okay, don't cry..." She looked back towards Jim and sighed before curtsying. "I apologize for my accusations without having all the… evidence." She then scurried back inside, too ashamed to show her face to the public. Soon the small crowd that had gathered dispersed leaving only Ciel, Alois, and the old man.  
"Thank you boy; I'm the Earl of the Trancy Household. And you're the head of Phantomhive eh? Can't say the blood between us is precisely good, but I'd like to thank you for defending my next-in-line." The man grinned and ruffled Jim's hair. The blonde cringed for a split second, before disguising it with a grin. The eye-patched teen raised a brow at this action. Not that it was any of his business… then again… neither was the thief issue in the first place…  
"Yes! Thank you mister!" The child named Jim lunged forward and hugged Ciel with a smile. The heterochromiac individual didn't take kindly to physical contact, but let it slide this one time, for yet another odd reason that he couldn't quite put his finger on…  
"Honestly it was nothing. Just didn't wish for morons to succeed in this world without the correct information." The reply was sturdy and void of most emotion. However, his voice didn't stay like that for long, awkwardly he clearing his throat after muttering an, "um..." The problem was simply this: the taller male wouldn't let go.  
However, just as Ciel was about to speak up, the overweight Earl cleared his throat.  
"Come now Jim, we haven't time to waste. We must find you that coat you've been asking fo-"  
"Coat?!" The old man nodded, Jim, or so he had been called, looked to the blunette with questioning eyes. The eye-patched boy spoke a little too loud for his comfort before the old man nodded. "Hold on!" Ciel then began unbuttoning the plum coat he had on and promptly ripping his arms out of the sleeves. "Take this. It's a spare that I don't require anymore." The blonde grew wide-eyed as he pulled away from the hug, letting the owner of the Funtom company fully take the outer layer now that the coat tails weren't constricted by his arms. The eldest of the three looked shocked.  
"... How much money?" With this comment the crystal eyes that Jim possessed seemed to dull. _Of course he wouldn't get it_.  
"Free. Absolutely free." The blue-haired boy walked up behind the elder teen and put the coat over his shoulders. "No charge whatsoever. I swear. Free. Nice to meet you both." He shook their hands before walking off in a sudden rush.  
"Well, that was certainly lucky for us." Earl Trancy took out another cigarette and lit it, blowing grey clouds into the air around him. "Now I don't have to pay for anything more. Come, let's go home..." When he began walking without a certain boy following, he looked back. "Jim?" The blonde stood, looking in awe at the amethyst garment as he slowly slipped his arms through the sleeved. Immediate warmth filled his body, not just from the material, but from a feeling inside of him. A small smile graced his lips.

_Maybe there was kindness still left in this world after all._

* * *

Okay sooooo yeah :D Once again, sorry about any inaccuracies. According to the wiki Ciel's parents died when he was 7 but the show doesn't start until he is twelve. I just got this idea when I saw how Alois's coat kinda looked like Ciel's and then kinda the whole "mock trial thing" Was inspired by my semi-obsession with Pheonix Wright :3 Didn't know quite how to categorize this :/ friendship maybe? I ship this pairing so it kinda bothers me that it isn't romance :/ oh well! Friendship it is! And Hurt/Comfort, I suppose.


	2. Chapter 2

Well what can I say? I have no life and I'm a sucker for yaoi so here's another chappie... Last chappie too :3  
Also, I've never done one of these before (thought it was kinda given) but here it goes! DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING :3

* * *

_Phantomhive...  
As the spider demon spoke the name it sounded so familiar...  
Subconsciously clutching at that certain garment, Alois, or as he was now named, plucked a flower with his spare hand. He then explained to Claude, the golden-eyed brute standing behind him, that his wish was to make this Ciel Phantomhive his to make Sebastian Michaelis suffer._

_But... maybe there was more to it?_

_Maybe that's why he didn't immediately end the blunette's life, even when Ciel wished to end his.  
Maybe that's why it hurt, so, so much more than it's supposed to as he felt the blade penetrate his side.  
Maybe that's why he pleaded instead of calling Claude to kill his rival.  
Maybe that's why he had begged Hannah to drive him to the Phantomhive estate.  
And that was definitely why he was dead now, his soul stuck inside another body.  
At first it was why he was stuck inside of the male that he felt such controversies over.  
And why he was now in the body of the maid whom he gouged the eye out of.  
The demon servant who always seemed to tick him off.  
The same woman who laid waste to his village and held his brother inside of her.  
Maybe after all of what happened in his life, it was all caused by that small gift._

__The blonde contemplated all of this as he felt his soul float freely in this eternal prison.  
His brother was somewhere close, he knew that.  
But even Luka couldn't help him now.  
He needed time alone to think.  
About if Ciel was faring well.  
About how his new life as a demon was.  
About how that damned butler of his was treating him.

_Maybe... Maybe in the end, everything was in fact Ciel's fault.  
Maybe in the end Alois even knew this but cared not.  
Maybe in the end..._

__"Your highness your highness!" The brunette that was his little brother bounded forward and hugged him around the waist. The taller of the two smiled before ruffling his hair.  
"Luka! How are you?"

_He really did love the boy that he tricked that night of the costume party._

"Excellent! This place is actually so big! It's easy to get lost!"

_The teen who possibly knew more about Alois than any other person could ever hope, without even trying._

__"Well of course! It needs to hold our souls forever after all!"

_The one who simply knew because he lived his own life._

"Forever?! Really?!"

_And when you think about it, there was really no point in taking revenge on Sebastian when he never did anything wrong to Alois in the first place._

"Yes, yes forever! We'll be together forever!"

_And when you think about it, this all started with Claude's lie of his fabricated "enemy."_

"Ah! I love you so much brother!"

_And if you think about it, if he merely waited before going to Ciel he'd still be alive._

"I love you too Luka."

_And if you think about it, if he knew that Claude could never love him in the first place he might still be talking to Ciel._

The two brothers hugged and shared a smile.

_And if you think about it, everything began  
with that purple coat._


End file.
